Rain, Rain go away
by shiro-chan92
Summary: My second HitsuHina fanfic. :3 Takes place after Hinamori wakes up from her a coma. It's raining out and Hitsugaya isn't there. What will she do? [oneshot] Please read and review!


This is my second fanfic! Please don't flame if you don't like HitsuHina… I love this couple to death. :3  
This takes place after Hinamori wakes up from her a coma. And it has no spoilers. :D

I don't own any of the Bleach characters. Tite Kubo does!

Rain, Rain, go away / Memories in the Rain  
A HitsuHina oneshot by Shiro-chan.

-----------------------

Rain.

That had been the first thing Hinamori saw when she woke up for the first time in many weeks.

She found herself in a squad 4 hospital room. She was lying on a bed, wearing a snow white bed gown. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to recollect her thoughts on how she got here.

She sat up weakly and closed her eyes. 'I was in a room. Ichimaru-taichou had led me there. And I turned around. And… and Aizen-taichou was there! He wasn't dead! He was explaining to me how he had to pretend he was dead… and I was really relieved and I embraced him… then… then he stabbed me…' She opened her eyes in shock.

Aizen had tried to kill her.

Hinamori shook her head in frustration. _No, _she thought to herself. Aizen-taichou would _never_ try to kill her. Was Ichimaru-taichou controlling him? Yes, it had to be…

'_No.'_ A voice in her head told her. 'Gin wasn't controlling him. He tried to kill you and you know it… and you tried killing Hitsugaya…'

A tear fell from her eyes and stained the perfect whiteness of her gown. She had pointed Tobiume at Hitsugaya-kun… Where was he now? Why wasn't Hitsugaya waiting for her? More tears fell. Her vision became blurry as she sobbed.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

The sound of her falling tears almost matched the one of the gentle rain outside. Hinamori turned her head to the window and watched the raindrops. It was only a light drizzle, but it brought back a storm of a memory to her.

_'It was a sunny day. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky. A little girl named Momo Hinamori was walking with a little boy called Toushiro Hitsugaya. Momo was a bit older than Toushiro, but not by a lot. They were walking to the village to buy food._

_"Shiro-chan!" exclaimed Momo, as they were walking along the river. "Don't kick sand at me! It'll get my kimono dirty!"_

_Toushiro stuck his tongue out at her. "You can't tell me what to do bedwetter Momo!"_

_Momo patted him on the head as they entered the village. "Don't get into any trouble Shiro-chan. You'll make Granny worry."_

_"Hmmph." was the reply from the white-headed boy. "Same for you Momo." and he ran off._

_Momo sighed, and went to get the things they would need for today's dinner._

_----------------------------_

_The sunny day was sunny no more when Momo came out of a store 2 hours later. It was raining hard, and flashes of lighting startled her every 7 secs._

_'How am I going to go home?' thought Momo as the thunder roared and lighting cracked. Momo then remembered that she had to find Toushiro too. She raced in the pouring rain and looked everywhere for Toushiro._

_"Shiro-chan!" she yelled hoarsely. "Where are you?"_

_She sighed and walked over to a tree. There, she sat down and buried her head in her knees._

_Silently, a figure walked over to her. He held an umbrella over her head. Momo looked up._

_"Oi Momo," said Toushiro, looking away. "If you stay in the rain, you'll get sick."_

_The little raven-haired girl wiped her eyes dry with her kimono sleeve. She got up and took the umbrella from her friend. He started walking._

_"Shiro-chan, you're getting wet! Here use the umbrella." said Momo, holding out the umbrella to him._

_Toushiro turned his head. "Momo, you'll get sick if you get wet. Don't worry about me, I'm fine."_

_"But…" trailed Momo._

_They walked back to their home in silence. When they got back home, Momo turned to Toushiro._

_"Arigato Shiro-chan." said Momo softly._

_"Keh… you're welcome." Toushiro blushed, and turned away so she wouldn't see._

_Momo started walking away, but then she heard Toushiro behind her trying to hide a sneeze._

"_Shiro-chan, did you catch a cold?" asked Momo. 'Because of me.' she thought silently._

"_No… of course not…" mumbled Toushiro. Then he fainted and fell into Momo's arms. He was soaked._

_"Shiro-chan…" started Momo. Her eyes watered. She was grateful that Toushiro cared about her, but he got sick because of her. Her tears fell onto the little boy's face._

"_Arigato."_

_-------------------------------------------_

Toushiro had to stay in bed for a week. He was sick with a fever and a cold. When Momo came to tend to him, he would always tease her. And everytime she tried to apologize to him for making him sick, he would always pull his blanket over his head and murmur, "Baka bedwetter Momo. It's wasn't your fault."

_Not once did he blame her._

---

As she returned to the present time from her memory, she closed her eyes and fresh tears began to fall.

"Shiro-chan," she whispered. "Come back… gomenasai…"

The rain outside still continued to fall. Hinamori buried her face into her knees and curled up on the bed. She didn't notice that a taichou had appeared in front of the doorway. He silently stood, leaning against the arch of the doorway, watching to crying fukutaichou with his deep turquoise eyes.

Hinamori gasped when she sensed his reiatsu. She looked up with her tear-streaked face, and saw his turquoise eyes looking right back at her.

"Shiro-chan…" said Hinamori in a quiet voice. She started sobbing again.

Hitsugaya walked over to the bed and gently wiped away her tears with his sleeve.

"Don't cry Momo," he said quietly.

Hinamori wrapped her arms around her childhood friend. Her tears fell on his taichou robe, but soon stopped as she started to fall asleep. She still wasn't strong enough to stay awake yet.

As she drifted slowly into sleep, Hitsugaya heard her whisper. "Gomenasai and arigato Shiro-chan. Aishiteru."

Hitsugaya held her close in his arms. He closed his eyes.

Outside, the rain had died down, like the tears that no longer fell from Hinamori's eyes.

As he cradled her in his arms, he murmured,

"_I love you too."_

owari.

-------------------------------------

A.N. - Next fanfic's going to be about Matsumoto and Gin! AND IT'S NOT AN ONESHOT! It'll have actual chapters x)


End file.
